In previous satellite receivers, a down-converted signal in the frequency band from 950 to 2150 MHz was sent from an outdoor antenna and converter to one or more receivers in a consumer's residence by means of a coaxial cable. This required some protection from outside interfering signals, but not of a high degree. Some systems also employed a “B band” from 250 to 750 MHz, but all of these signals received a great deal of amplification in the outdoor unit such that ingress into the coaxial cable and/or receiver was controlled to a satisfactory level by normal suppression and shielding techniques.
A need now exists for a new satellite receiver employing a special communication channel having unique and very good suppression capabilities of undesired RF energies for high volume applications. Previous satellite receivers do not have a secondary communications channel and therefore, do not require the higher degree of suppression.